Ending 20: Wasurezaki
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Wasurezaki es el ending 20 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 376 hasta el episodio 397. Sinopsis Este ending se centra en Conan caminando sin moverse del lugar de manera pensativa; mientras tanto se ven algunas imágenes en el fondo: *Primero aparecen el Profesor Agasa y la Liga Juvenil de Detectives(Conan caminando). *Segundo aparecen Kogoro Mouri, Eri Kisaki Sonoko y Ran (Conan corriendo). *Tercero aparecen Yukiko Kudo y Yusaku Kudo (Conan en una bicicleta). *Cuarto aparecen el Inspector Megure, el Inspector Shiratori, la Detective Sato, el Detective Takagi, el Detective Chiba y la oficial Yumi Miyamoto (Conan en patineta). *Por ultimo salen Heiji y Kazuha (Conan caminando). Para finalizar Conan se detiene y sonríe mirando al cielo. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = Kidzukeba natsukashii kawara ni kite mitari Kinou mita yume no tsudzuki souzou shite'tari Ano hi shounen no kimi ga otonabite miete Sayonara mo iezu kasa ni kakureta Surechigai moshimo nante koto wo Toki ni wasurezaki Ai da toka koi da nante kawari yuku mono ja naku Tada kimi wo suki sonna fuu ni zutto ne omotteru you na Ate no nai omoi kakae tada hito wa furikaeru mono Meguriaeta keshiki wo sotto kienu you ni todomete yuku Yuugure no sora toka kaze ni yureru kigi ni Mitoreru furi wo shinagara ikudo sugoshita Narubeku kizutsukenu you kizutsukanu you ni Setsunasa mo hora ne oshikoroseru Ai da to nadzukereba sore ga ai da to ieru Anika wo motomeru toka katachi aru mono ja naku Tada suki de iru sonna fuu ni iretara ii na tte omou Kodoku ya yowaki da toka oshiyoseru yoru wasurezaki Hito koishisa nugueru you na tsuyosa nado moteru deshou ka Ai da toka koi da nante kawari yuku mono ja naku Tada suki de iru sonna fuu ni zutto ne omotte iretara Kodoku ya tamerai yowaki ga oshiyoseru yoru ni wasuresaita Omoide sotto kare yuku made koyoi mada mi wo makasete |-|Inglés = I’ve noticed I come to this nostalgic riverbed And think of what will happen next in the dream I had yesterday That day, you acted grown up though you were just a boy Unable even to say goodbye, you hid under your umbrella Misunderstandings, what-ifs Sometimes they start blooming again “Love and romance don’t change I just love you, and I will forever” People have that aimless love, and they just turn back I’ll freeze the scenery where we met so it doesn’t softly slip away I spent so many times pretending to be entranced By the sunset sky or the trees swaying in the breeze I’ll try my best not to hurt you or get hurt myself I can even stifle my pain If you can call something love, then you could say it’s love I’m not asking for anything, nothing tangible I just hope I can stay in love with you On nights when I push aside my loneliness and weakness, they just start blooming again Can I be strong enough to wipe away this longing for someone to talk to… If I could have kept thinking “Love and romance don’t change I just love you, and I will forever”… The night I pushed away my loneliness and hesitation and weakness, they just started blooming again I’ll entrust my body again tonight, until my memories die |-|Español = Me he dado cuenta de que vengo a este cauce nostálgico Y pensar en lo que sucederá después en el sueño que tuve ayer Ese día , usted actuó crecido si fueras sólo un niño Incapaz incluso de decir adiós , se escondió debajo de su paraguas Los malos entendidos , que tal sí A veces comienzan a florecer de nuevo "El amor y el romance no cambian Acabo de amarte , y lo haré siempre " La gente tiene que el amor sin objeto , y que acaba de dar marcha atrás Voy a congelar el escenario donde nos encontramos con lo que no se deslice suavemente lejos Pasé tantas veces fingiendo estar en trance Por el cielo de la puesta del sol o los árboles que se mecen en la brisa Voy a intentar lo mejor para no hacerte daño o haga daño a mí Incluso puedo ahogar mi dolor Si usted puede llamar a algo amor, entonces se podría decir que es amor No estoy pidiendo nada , nada tangible Sólo espero que me pueda quedar enamorado de ti En las noches cuando empujo a un lado mi soledad y debilidad , que sólo comienzan a florecer de nuevo ¿Puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para limpiar este anhelo de alguien con quien hablar ... Si hubiera podido mantenerse pensamiento " amor y el romance no cambiar Acabo de amarte , y lo haré siempre " ... La noche me aparté mi soledad y la vacilación y debilidad , que sólo comenzó a florecer de nuevo Te encomiendo mi cuerpo otra vez esta noche , hasta que mis recuerdos mueran Curiosidades *Este ending no muestra el resumen del capitulo que acaba de terminar. *También es el ending de la OVA #05. Imágenes Ending 20 Garnet Crow 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 20 Garnet Crow 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 20 Garnet Crow CD.jpg|CD Ending 20 Garnet Crow Contraporta edición especial.jpg|Contraportada edición especial Categoría:Endings